Meeting Mr Todd
by Sweetlilloz
Summary: sixth in the our begining series


Meeting Mr. Todd

The bruises on Kate's neck had gone down a bit but they were still visible as was the one on her chest from where Tony had thumbed her. She sat in front of her father he was less then impressed at the look of his daughter they were waiting for Tony to arrive he was ment to arrive an hour ago but he had called to say he was stuck on the high way behind a five car pile up and didn't know hour long it was going to take to get there. Kate smiled nervously at her father he thought Tony had hurt his daughter no matter how much she tried to tell him differently he didn't believe her. She had showed him the still bluey purple bruise that Tony had given her saving her life. But it only enraged her father more. She looked up as her front door opened and Tony walked in he walked over and kissed her on the head then went to shake her fathers hand James Todd just glared at the man in front of him.

"You think its ok to hurt my daughter?" Tony looked confused then looked back at Kate she signaled to her throat and Tony understood.

"No I don't think its ok. I find it disgusting and would never dream of hurting Kate. I know what this must look like to you but let me assure you that I didn't do that to Kate, it was some one at work who had done it. If it is any consolation I have threatened him with more then the bruised ass he currently has if he even looks at Kate the wrong way" Kate was impressed not one of her past boyfriend had stood up to her father like this then again most of her past boyfriends had hurt her intentionally Tony had not.

"Kate's already told me you did the one on her chest" Tony nodded.

"Yes that one I did, but it was only done in my attempt to bring your daughter back as the paramedics who had been working on her for five minutes were giving up. I love your daughter and don't know what I would do if I lost her. I was distraught about losing her and hit her to get her breathing again, which it did the force that I had to use is regrettable but I do believe that it is better to have a bruise then to be dead" James Todd nodded he looked over at Kate who was biting her lip.

"He's better then you're other ones that's for sure what was your last one who broke your arm?" Kate cringed when she saw the look on Tony's face.

"What you said you'd fallen down the stairs Kate what's his name I'll break more then his arm I'll break him in half then I'll give him to Abby to finish off might let Gibbs help to" Kate glared at her father who smiled at her.

"Or the one that raped you" Kate felt like killing her father now.

"WHAT KATE! Ok I am killing that guy life in prison or the death sentence doesn't scare me what's his name I'll make sure he never touches anyone I'll break his manhood off and feed his balls to him then if I'm feeling nice I'll let Gibbs and Abby have a go at him." James Todd nodded at his daughter who was glaring at him; if looks could kill she would have killed him.

"Tony my dad's testing you. Yes those things happened but when I was much younger and my father did feed his balls to him in spaghetti bolognaise…joking kind of about the balls part" Tony stopped his rant for a minute to listen to Kate who was about to start again but James beat him.

"I like you and from me that's saying a lot I don't like my baby girls boyfriends not one since her first, but you I like your protective of her, and I can see in your eyes that you would do anything to keep her safe and your rants about things that happened over ten years ago tell me that as well. I don't like the fact that you had to hurt her in order to save her but I can see you wouldn't have done it lightly." Tony looked over at Kate.

"Basically he's saying he's not going to try and get rid of you but hurt me and he'll be after you with a blunt axe" Tony nodded.

"That would make 8 I've had your brothers warn me when I've answered the phone and Ziva, Gibbs, Ducky, Abby and well 9 if you count McGee's but I laughed at his. It's Ziva Ducky, Gibbs and Abby I'm scared of" Kate laughed and pulled him into a hug.

"They hurt you I hurt them unless you deserved it" she kissed him on the cheek and looked over at her dad.

"I think I'll go I know all I need to know, but you have been warned one tear comes out of those eyes because of you I'll be after you" Tony nodded as they watched him walk out.

"Katie he scares me more then Gibbs did is that ment to happen?" Kate laughed and pushed Tony down so she could lie onto of him.

"Its ment to happen when it's my dad" she kissed him gently then sat up.

"Dad get lost" she said James poked his head around the corner and chuckled and walked out closing the door behind him.


End file.
